


Only Say My Name

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Series: War Boyfriends [16]
Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Annoyed Capable, Capable is annoyed, Furiosa is just here for the water tbh, I Don't Even Know, Jealous Capable, Jealousy, M/M, Nux Lives, Nux and Slit tho, Slit Lives, how do I even, lots of tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 00:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5435894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I really didn't believe it at first." Capable admitted, her voice echoing her confusion, pulling the bowl of aqua cola towards her as Furiosa hummed in acknowledgement of the red heads words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Say My Name

\---

"I really didn't believe it at first." Capable admitted, her voice echoing her confusion, pulling the bowl of aqua cola towards her as Furiosa hummed in acknowledgement of the red heads words. 

"Nux and Slit?" She asked, already knowing the answer as Capable nodded with a frown. 

"Yeah!" she agreed, "Do you know what Nux said when I asked him about it?" the red head exclaimed looking to the driver next to her, Furiosa tilted her head in question taking the bowl from the other woman, "He just said he hoped I found someone just like Slit." she scoffed as Furiosa raised an eyebrow.

"Stupid war boys." the wife muttered to herself, pulling herself out of her seat and stomping towards her sisters. 

Furiosa watcher her go with a sigh and a roll of her eyes, enjoying the aqua cola the red head left behind. 

\---


End file.
